Vuelo al Infierno
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: -One shot- Estar con Naraku era como acostarse con el diablo. Y Kagome era un ave que voló demasiado bajo y llegó al Infierno, sólo que a ese viaje no había retorno. •Fic para el Concurso "Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida" del foro ¡Siéntate!•


**Disclaimer:**

-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko T.

-Esta historia es de mi autoría.

-Escrita sin fines de lucro.

#De palabras: 1512.

Este es mi fic para el concurso de "Adictos al crack" del foro ¡Siéntate! ( **www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net ****/topic /84265/94893616 /1 /Concurso-Limón-la-verdadera-fruta-prohibida** ). Allí mismo hay links de otros fics y si el mío les ha gustado**_ les invito a votar por él_** :3.

ADVERTENCIA:

**+18**

* * *

**Vuelo al Infierno.**

_Mlle. Janusa_

Sólo debía esperar un poco más, unos minutos más y todos estarían dormidos. Era algo ya acostumbrado para ella, sentía que tal vez alguien ya sospechaba lo que hacía pero fingiría demencia hasta que muriera si era necesario.

Ya el monje y su amiga se encontraban dormidos, así como el pequeño zorro, InuYasha era el único que permanecía despierto, vigilante, igual que todas las noches y… por muy increíble que pudiera parecer, él no movía ni un solo músculo cuando se marchaba en algunas noches; solamente la observaba, de reojo, con un brillo extraño en la mirada que aún no lograba descifrar.

Kagome salió de la bolsa de dormir en la que estaba, la fogata a mitad del campamento ya casi se extinguía, lo que significaba que ya eran cerca de las dos o tres de la madrugada.

—Voy a conseguir algo de agua —dijo al semi-demonio, utilizando una de las tantas excusas que ya tenía memorizadas.

Camino hacia el bosque, sin verlo, los ojos dorados la incomodaban. Siguió la presencia maligna que la atraía al centro del bosque y los encontró.

Ojos carmesí.

De sangre, de odio, de rabia… de pasión… lujuria.

La energía que aquel ser emanaba la tensó de inmediato.

Sus pezones se aplastaran contra su sostén y su entrepierna se humedeció, deseaba frotar todas las partes sensibles de su cuerpo contra las de él. Cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo miró fijamente; aquí iniciaba el juego:

El amo y su sirviente y Kagome haría lo que Naraku quisiera, porque así era el juego y así les gustaba. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer; nada, a menos que se le ordenara. Esa noche Naraku despedía un aura excepcionalmente sexual, presentía que las cosas serían diferentes en esa ocasión.

La tomó por los hombros, apretándola fuertemente, era probable que quedaran marcas pero en estos momentos no le interesaba si le rompía el brazo, quería que la tocara más y más fuerte. Que la penetrara tan profundo… hasta que pudiera sentir que su alma y su cuerpo se desgarraban.

Naraku se inclinó ante ella y la comenzó a besar mientras la cargaba y ella envolvía sus piernas en torno a su cadera, le gustaba cuando hacía eso, podía sentir su erección temblando contra ella. Kagome empujó su lengua un poco más profunda dentro de la boca de su amante, para hacerle saber la urgencia había en ella, lo que recibió como respuesta fue su espalda contra un árbol, su blusa escolar fue arrancada a la par que su sostén.

Esto acarrearía un problema en el momento que tuviera que regresar, a Naraku le agradaría eso; tenerla expuesta. Sin embargo, apenas llegó el pensamiento, lo desechó, cuando estaba con él nada de eso era importante, incluso en ocasiones pensaba, que el estar con él la corrompía un poco en cada encuentro.

Las garras fueron rasguñando poco a poco sus pechos y apretaron sus pezones, retorciéndolos entre sus largos dedos, en una manera dolorosa y placentera, Kagome dejó salir de su boca pequeños suspiros. Le sorprendió que Naraku llevara la boca a su cuello y empezara a succionar (quería que el hiciera eso, pero no precisamente con su cuello) una vocecita en el fondo de su mente le decía que estaba declarando la guerra a InuYasha, pero no pudo seguir el hilo de ello porque por fin su boca se instauro donde lo deseaba.

—_Sí _—jadeó, mientras uno de sus pechos era masajeado y del otro Naraku mamara cual recién nacido alimentándose.

Había escuchado que había mujeres capaces de llegar al orgasmo con sólo la estimulación de sus pechos y dudó que fuera verdad, pero ahora con el nudo haciéndose cada vez más apretado en su vientre se lo estaba replanteando y cuando estaba a punto de descubrirlo… se alejó de ella.

—Te he complacido lo suficiente —dijo ásperamente, su tono no daba oportunidad a que rechistara siquiera y ¿para qué hacerlo?

Se volvió hacía él, desatando la hakama y dejándola caer hasta los tobillos. Se relamió los labios, había escuchado de algunas de sus amigas que al hacer sexo oral a sus novios les daba algo de asco y no sabía si ella se estaba una completa puta o su lado animal salía al estar con él, tomó el miembro en una de sus manos y lo frotó rápido, no lentamente como era su costumbre, intercambio su mano por su boca, metiendo la erección tan profundo en tanto le fue posible y lo sacó, encontrando un ritmo, succionaba fuerte, pasando la lengua por la punta. Quería acabarlo rápido, así lo tendría dentro de sí en menor tiempo. Lo escuchó maldecir y supo que no le faltaba mucho, pero ella ya estaba demasiado húmeda, se sentía vacía; hincada, como se encontraba, separó las piernas y llevo una de sus manos a su sexo, estimulando un poco más de lo que ya estaba su clítoris, con la otra mano seguía impulsando la erección en su boca, dejó resbalar un par de dedos, moviéndolos en círculos.

Un par de gemidos salieron, todavía con el pene en su boca, justo en el momento en el que Naraku vertió toda su semilla en ella se la tragó, resbalando un poco por la comisura de sus labios. Se retiró él y haló fuertemente de la mano con la que la chica se estaba complaciendo.

—¿Así que piensas que unos dedos me pueden sustituir? —su mirada era un reto, al igual que sus palabras, Kagome no hizo más que morderse el labio—. ¡Contesta!

—No —contestó la azabache por lo bajo.

—¿No qué? —el tono en su voz era peligroso, una advertencia de que si contestaba mal podía morir o esa era su apreciación.

—Unos dedos no pueden sustituirte.

—Pues haré que eso no se te olvide nunca —susurró el demonio en su oído, pegando el pecho en la espalda de ella, ahuecando sus senos en ambas manos y restregando su, de nuevo dura, erección contra el trasero de Kagome—. Te follaré tan duro que en ningún momento podrás olvidar que he sido yo quien estuvo en ti.

Le tomó de los brazos y los puso contra el árbol al que la había azotado más temprano.

—Inclínate —ordenó.

Se inclinó contra el tronco y sostuvo duro de este, su falda y braga desaparecieron en un suspiro, las manos masculinas apretaron cada lado de su cadera y no pudo siquiera prepararse para lo que venía. Naraku se enterró en ella de golpe, tan duro que cada vez que salía y volvía entrar soltaba un grito. Un tipo de tensión, como si fuera un calambre, se estaba formando de nuevo en su vientre.

Aun si lo explicara nadie podría entender por qué hacía eso, traicionar a sus amigos, al hombre que amaba. Era un sinsentido, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero… si alguien, algún día le preguntaba en el tiempo de vida que le quedara dentro de esta guerra, la causa por la cual se acostaba con su enemigo, el asesino de muchas personas que ella amó y sus seres queridos también lo hicieron, ella respondería, una cosa:

Amor.

Todo fue por el amor que le tenía a InuYasha, tal vez sus sentimientos por el híbrido se habían vuelto enfermos porque deseaba lastimarlo. A veces el amor es dolor, y Kagome deseaba herirlo, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que traicionándolo de la misma manera que Kikyō lo hizo; liándose con el que destruyo su amor con la sacerdotisa.

Ya no era la misma niña que había llegado al Sengoku hace dos años. Su alma se estaba ensuciando.

—Voltéate —Naraku salió de ella y la tumbo en la hierba boca arriba, únicamente para volverla a tomar allí, como una muñeca de trapo, para satisfacerse a sí mismo, igual que siempre.

Estaba completamente segura que si ahora tuviera que purificar un fragmento le costaría mucho más que antes.

Se estaba vengando, y los sentimientos que acarreaban la venganza nunca eran buenos.

Durante una fracción de segundo, que fue lo que duro el tan anhelado orgasmo del que todos hablan, sintió que tocaba el cielo, pero ni siquiera podía recordarlo ya. Una vez terminó el demonio de ocupar su cuerpo, se marchó. Estaba adolorida, y ya no sentía el fuego en el cuerpo que al llegar mas sin en cambio la culpa de siempre allí permanecía.

Estar con Naraku era como acostarse con el diablo.

Y Kagome era un ave que voló demasiado bajo y llegó al Infierno, sólo que a ese viaje no había retorno.

* * *

.

.

.

So, eso, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y voten \o/ **:)**

Bye, mis amores.


End file.
